1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to printing and more particularly relates to separating print jobs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printing devices, such as computer printers, fax machines, copiers, or multi-function devices, typically output all print jobs into a single output tray. Some devices use multiple output trays to separate print jobs, but this capability increases the cost of the devices considerably. When all print jobs are output in the same orientation into a single output tray, separating print jobs may involve paging through a large stack of papers. In the process, pages from print jobs may become lost, decollated, or mixed into other print jobs.